


Honesty is the Best Policy

by MsImpala85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: Dean and the reader share a night after a difficult hunt only to have it be deemed as a mistake the next day. The reader decides she can't stay and leaves life behind only to be taken down by a normal situation.





	Honesty is the Best Policy

It was a successful hunt and now we were in a bar drinking and celebrating a job well done. The shots were flowing, and Dean was watching me all night like a predator stalking it’s prey. Anyone with eyes would see I was in love with him but he was either blind or didn’t feel the same. I picked the ‘didn’t feel the same category’. At the end of the night though he was in my hotel room bringing me to new heights of pleasure. Before we fell asleep he said the three words that I always longed to hear. “I love you.” 

I woke up the next morning to find the bed empty and cold, he had left some time ago. I felt the tears fill my eyes and knew it should have never happened. I gathered what was left of my heart and got out of bed and got a hot shower. I packed my duffle then hearing a knock on the door, I opened it to see Sam holding two coffees with a smile. I mumbled a ‘thanks’ and took a big sip then sitting on the edge of the bed. “He said he loved me last night but then I woke up to an empty bed so guess I’m just another notch on his bedpost.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true, we’re heading out if your ready.” “I am more than ready to go home.” I grabbed my duffle and saw Dean at the trunk loading in the last of the gear. “Hey y/n, can we talk a second?” Sam left us alone and I knew the talk that was coming. “Last night was amazing but it was a mistake and things were said in the heat of the moment that I didn’t mean.” I just nodded and walked away getting into the back of baby then putting in my head phones ignoring the looks from both brothers. 

I fell asleep quickly only to wake up for food and bathroom breaks. Finally, we made it to the bunker and I was the first one out, grabbing my duffle I ran quickly to my room and slammed the door shut locking it. I was going back and forth in my head in my head if I should stay or leave, I couldn’t be around Dean knowing I was a mistake to him. I pulled out my other duffle and started packing, I wouldn’t stay in a place where I was a mistake. 

I heard the door unlock but didn’t care, I was to busy trying to keep myself calm. “Please tell me you’re joking?” I turned to see hazel eyes brimmed with tears. “I sorry Sam, I can’t stay knowing I’m a mistake to him.” He just pulled me into a tight hug letting me cry into his shirt. “I’m so sorry, you know you aren’t a mistake, I promise. Dean just has his head up his ass right now.” I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll keep in touch Sammy.” 

I grabbed my duffle bags and walked out the door, not paying attention Dean’s heartbroken look that had filled his features. He knew he was the reason I was leaving but it was for the best, it had to be. I drove until I got tired and found a fairly pleasant hotel then calling Sam to let him know I had gotten settled for now. I knew I was in Virginia, but I didn’t exactly know where, but once I got a good look at it, it was beautiful. 

I rented the room for a little bit enjoying the small-time life even getting a job at the local coffee shop. For a few months it was pure bliss, I stopped hunting, saved up enough for a house in the country. I made sure to keep in touch with Sam but made sure he told me nothing about Dean even though he tried often. At those times I cussed him out and he just chuckled at me then bidding goodnight. 

This morning was an early morning with it being Sunday, so I opened early getting everything into place and ready for the rush. Sara and Marie had joined me, and it was a busy morning, everyone buying coffee before church. Once the rush ended the girls left early seeing as the place was empty. I made myself a chai tea and heated up a pumpkin pie muffin the place was famous for. I looked out to see the trees already changing colors and I just smiled. Fall was my favorite season and I always loved decorating the bunker making the boys laugh at my giddiness. 

I grew sad then really missing both brothers, but Dean made his choice and that choice had me leaving the place I called home. I was pulled out of my thoughts when an older gentleman came in, so I smiled and asked his order when he pulled a gun on me. “All of the money in the register! Now!” I quickly loaded his small bag with the cash before backing away two steps then shooting me. 

I prayed to Cas knowing that I wasn’t going to make it but what I didn’t know was Sam had come to visit and when I heard his voice I cried out. “Oh God! Hey you’ll be ok!” He grabbed a towel off the counter hoping to stop the bleeding, but the tears just filled my eyes. “No! You’ll be ok! I promise ok?” As black spots filled my vision I just thought of the good things. Letting that happiness fill my head knowing I was dying.

Sam Point of View  
I ended the call and noticed her eyes were closed and panicked. “No, open your eyes! Please? Y/n!” I held her closely to my chest crying and praying to anyone who would listen. “Sammy, where’d ya go?” I couldn’t answer just continue to cry and I saw him round the corner to see the scene. The sirens were close, and I just held her close until they entered the place. I had to step back and let them work unbelieving this was actually happening. 

I must have been in shock because Dean was there pulling me out of this. “Sammy I promise, I will make this right ok? This is my fault and I will fix it! Then I will make damn sure that she never leaves us again.” I looked into his eyes to the pain, anger and sadness fill his eyes along with the tears. We followed the ambulance to the hospital and I prayed to Cas hoping he would hear us.  
We watched as they rushed her back wondering if she would come back to us. 

Reader Point of View  
Everything hurt. I could feel something in my throat and started to panic until I heard a deep voice soothing until I heard another voice telling me to cough. It took two hard coughs then an air mask going over my face. I cracked my eyes open then looking around the room to see two men I never thought I would see. Just taking a simple breath was a nightmare but then what had happened came rushing back and I started to panic. They put something into my IV and I was asleep as quickly as I had woken up.

The next time I had woken up the room was dark and the tv was playing some horror movie. I looked over to see Dean asleep both hands wrapped around my hand with a death grip. He had a full-on beard by now and rumpled clothing. I looked to the other side to see Sam asleep in a very old and uncomfortable looking chair. I squeezed Dean’s hand until he started to realize that I was awake. His eyes widened then quickly filled with tears as he kissed the back of my hand.

He pressed the nurses button then an older lady came into the room smiling. “I was wondering when you would wake up, how are you feeling?” “It hurts.” “I would understand that, you were shot four times three in the chest.” After checking my vitals she had to change my bandages and I could feel the tears pouring down in my cheeks but for some reason Dean was there by my side. For now I would be happy that he was distracting me from the sight. She finally finished leaving me in peace and now giving me a chance to find out why the boys were here exactly.

“So, Dean, wanna tell me why you’re here? Didn’t exactly leave on good terms.” “We came back to bring you home and I came to beg for forgiveness for being such a dick. That night we spent together was something I had dreamed of for so long, but I felt like I had put a target on your back. I mean you hunt with us but being in a relationship with me would just make things worse. I can’t lose you sweetheart.” I tried to control the tears, but it wasn’t working like I’d hoped.

“I waited so long to hear those words Dean but are you honest because I almost died or because you really feel that way?” “Sweetheart I will spend everyday and all day giving you all the love you need. I will help you heal, and I will spoil you rotten.” I smiled lightly then gripping his flannel pulling him in for a sweet kiss. “I could definitely use a few of those.” He kissed me again and again putting a smile on my face and his. “I’m sorry again sweetheart, I made a decision without talking to you first.” “I forgave you the minute you kissed me.” 

I looked over to see Sam still asleep and grew concerned how hard he was sleeping. “Is Sam ok?” “Yeah sweetheart, he was so worried about you that he barley slept the first few days well both of us. You coded twice, and we couldn’t close our eyes. We had to make sure you wouldn’t leave us again.” I sighed knowing this would come up eventually. “You know why I left Dean, after what you said I couldn’t stay.” “I said I was sorry; how many times do I have to say that?”

“I was a virgin that night Dean, so it’s kind of hard to erase those words.” He didn’t say anything else just got up and stormed out of the room. At that point Sam had woken up and knew I had told him about that night. He tried consoling me the best he could, but I asked him if he could leave, in which he just kissed me on the forehead and promised he would bring me breakfast in the morning. Once he left the lights were off and I tried to get comfortable, but it was no use.

The next morning, I was still awake not gotten any sleep the night before, I was exhausted and not just physically either. Sam kept his promise and brought something edible along with a coffee but there was no Dean. “So, I guess he lied to me again huh?” “He went back to the bunker, said he needed to cool off.” “I know what that means, I guess I’m not coming back after all.” Sam got that look on his face again, but he knew I was right. Dean wouldn’t change, he would always be Dean, and he didn’t do relationships. 

There was a knock on the door then seeing a nurse pop in wanting to do vitals and check the wounds. “You’re healing fast than I’ve ever seen. That’s good, then we can send you home sooner.” What she didn’t know was Cas had been coming by healing me little by little, so I could get out of here. I wanted to go home, even If I would be alone. The doctor came around lunch time happy with the progress I had made and decided I was ok to be sent home. 

Sam had brought me a change of clothes from my apartment to change into then signing the papers, so we could get out of there. As soon as the sliding doors were open there sat the impala Dean leaning against the driver door. “Wait, I thought…” “I needed some time to cool off then we packed up your stuff and packed it into the trunk. You’re coming home with us and I am personally taking care of every whim and need until I can take you out on a proper date.”

He threw the keys to Sam then picking me up bridal style and carried me to the back door. He placed me on the seat then ran to the other side and got in then pulling me into his side. I put my legs over his lap as he grabbed a blanket wrapping me like a burrito, so I was safe and warm. “Get some sleep sweetheart, we’ll be home soon, and you can enjoy the comforts of a memory foam mattress.” I smiled lightly then snuggling into him falling asleep rather quickly, happy that I was finally where I belong.


End file.
